


All in One

by MyAngel4ever



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Play, Probably got all the tags, Rape, Shock Collars, Shock Treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAngel4ever/pseuds/MyAngel4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place after Ren's route)<br/>Ren is still adjusting to life in his human body when Virus and Trip break into his home and kidnap him. He doesn't want anything to do with Virus and Trip; not after gaining one of Sei's memories in which they hurt him. He's trapped by the duo and forced into being their pleasure toy, but Ren will stop at nothing to return home to Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ^U^ soooo don't be mad about the crappy short sex bit. I didn't want to prolong it. Besides; Ren is gonna get so much more action and details. Hope you enjoy ;3

I should have seen it when I first saw them. My Allmate instincts went crazy with one word: _Danger. Danger. They’re dangerous._ But I couldn’t dissuade Aoba. After all, I was only a robotic pet to him while he destroyed minds in Rhyme. Even though my circuitry warned me, the two blonds seemed pleasant. Sure, they looked a bit sketchy, but they were Aoba’s fans. And to be honest, there was something about them that seemed familiar. I know I had seen them somewhere before, but my memory had no knowledge of them ever being a part of my timeline. It was almost frustrating.

I thought nothing of it after a while. Not even when Noiz, Clear, Mink and Koujaku got involved and we were searching for Tae-san.

Platinum Jail changed all of us; changed me. My memory is faint in some bits, because of the virus in me, but I do remember regaining every other memory I had. The memory I had when I wasn’t an Allmate; when I was inside Aoba. The many afternoons Aoba spent on the playground on the swing when he was a child he spent it talking to me. Mainly about his fears; his dislikes; things that were on his mind. He was small - so was I - but he was my friend. I didn’t consider myself a part of Aoba either. I always felt like my own person. And when I found the Allmate body, I took advantage of it and made myself to be what I am… was.

After Aoba defeated Toue the building collapsed and I was separated from him. I don’t remember that year. I just remember being asleep; being very tired. I couldn’t move, but I felt like I was in a bigger body. Before I was separated I saw a glimpse of Sei smiling before he left. He gifted me with his body.

Next thing I knew I saw Aoba and that’s when I knew everything was going to be okay. I wasn’t used to Sei’s body so I had to do rehab for six months. Every day Aoba would help me, and, eventually, I got the hang of it. I even knew how to pull facial expressions. They were the hardest for me to do - other than holding objects or eating with cutlery.

Eventually Aoba trusted me to stay at home with Tae-san while he went to work at Heibon. I’d clean the house, learn recipes from Tae-san, make little doodles for Aoba even though they weren’t so great. Anything to keep me busy.

It was surprisingly easy to adjust to this life. I still have to take a Coil to search up something on the internet instead of simply searching it within my brain, but being human was amazing. I could touch, taste, feel, see everything. Every day I’d wake up and thank Sei for giving me his body as a good luck charm. It assured me that I was doing right to what he was wronged for.

 

Tae-san and I were home and Aoba was out working, currently texting me how annoying the three ‘brats’ were and what their latest actions were. I smiled as I put down the Coil, sipping on the Chamomile Tea Tae-san had made for me. She was sitting across from me, thinking contently to herself.

“Ren?” Tae-san said.

I lifted my head and murmured a light. “Yes?”

“I need to shop for groceries because Aoba is going to forget again. That boy has his head in the clouds.” She muttered. I chuckled lightly at the sentiment. I knew what she was talking about. When I was an Allmate I could sense his thought processes, which ran a mile a minute. He always had his mind somewhere.

“Can I leave you here for ten minutes?” She asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

I nodded. “Of course, Tae-san. I’ll keep the doors and windows locked while you are away.”

“Good.” She smiled. A few minutes later she had a basket in hand and a shopping list that was currently being looked over the last time before she left and waved me goodbye. As promised, I locked everything. It was like being a child again; being alone at home and locking everything out of paranoia. But I got to work quickly to busy my mind. I knew what I wanted to do so I ran to the mirror. I looked directly in my own eyes and shivered. I inherited Sei’s power, but I had never used it on anyone except myself. Since Sei used to inhabit this body, I would Scrap myself to look into his past - the memories he had - just to know what my brother went through. I wanted to understand why he did what he did; why he was so willing to accept me whole heartedly.

I stared into my eyes and focussed. Then I felt the feeling of falling into an abyss until I stopped.

_My eyes - Sei’s eyes - opened. I was in a bed, surrounded by soft plushies and teddy bears. But everything quickly changed when I felt two pairs of arms holding me down, grinning above and below me. I felt Sei’s terror and sadness beating his weak heart. He cried out and a searing pain went through his - my - ass._

_“Sei-san~” Virus sang above me as he caressed my jaw. “You’re such a good boy.”_

_The pain worsened by the second. Tears had formed in his eyes as the two relentlessly pushed and thrusted into him at the same time. It was torture._

_Trip’s hand curled around my cock, moving it at a high speed._

_“Please.” Sei whimpered. “Please, stop.”_

 

I backed away from the mirror, looking away. They did that to Sei? I couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain he went through. No wonder he was so quick to give up his body. His life was nothing more than a test subject and a sex toy.

I knew those two were no good. I have to warn Aoba before he could come in contact with him.

Within seconds I dialled his number and explained the whole story in a flurry. I was so concerned for Aoba. I didn’t want him to get hurt. Aoba was patient with me and listened to everything I had to say.

“I see.” Aoba said with surprise. I could hear him shuffling uncomfortably at his desk. “I had no idea. I never knew they would do such a thing.”

“Have they talked to you today?” I frowned, biting at my cheek instinctively.

There was a pause and a slight hum. “Well, I didn’t talk to them. They walked past the shop, but, other than that, I haven’t had any contact.”

“Please, Aoba,” I pleaded, my voice riddled with worry, “Please stay safe. Don’t go anywhere near them. I don’t want them to hurt you.”

Aoba laughed, which gave me a shock. It wasn’t a laughing matter. Why was he laughing?

“Ren, you worry too much. I’ll be home in a few hours. I’ll be fine, alright?” Then he stopped before he whispered. “I love you.”

My cheeks reddened. It was a natural thing for a couple to say ‘I love you’ over the phone or to each other. When I was an Allmate I often saw couples on the side of the road, saying those three words, kissing deeply or holding hands. Hell, even Koujaku was good at doing those things with women. I knew it was silly to be flustered - it was normal - but when Aoba says it it’s different. Those words have true meaning in them and love is still such a wonderful and strange experience for me.

“I love you too.” I sighed then hung up.

I slumped onto the couch and placed the Coil next to me. I started to think of Sei; how he went through a broken life. They said he was weak, but he was so strong to me. He went through torture for twenty-three years and still had the kindness and gentleness Aoba had. How could two twins with different lives have same personalities?

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

At first I thought it was my imagination, but then I heard it again.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

It was so light it could barely be heard. Rubbing my eyes lightly - a habit I got from Sei - I got up and opened the door, expecting to see Tae-san. I was largely mistaken.

“Ya-ho, Ren.” Trip smiled as if he were my friend.

“Hello, Ren-san.” Virus greeted politely. I swallowed hard as I saw the two who had hurt my brother. They must have been looking for Aoba.

“Aoba isn’t here.” I said, moving to close the door. Virus jutted his foot out, lodging his sneaker by the door to create the gap.

“That’s not very polite, Ren-san.” Virus nodded his head as if to degrade me. “Besides, we weren’t here to speak to Aoba. It’s to do with you.”

I shook my head. I wanted nothing to do with them or whatever they were going to say to me. A sick feeling in my stomach churned and clenched tightly.

“No thank you, Virus.” I pretended to smile. “I’m not allowed to let anyone in. Tae-san said to wait for her to return.”

“This is very important.” Virus pressed, a crease forming between his brows. They were both equally as irritated.

I glared at them. “I know what you did to Sei. Stay away from me and Aoba.”

I expected them to both deny it, but instead they grinned. My fists clenched at their amusement of the situation.

“So I guess you already know why we’re here then.” Virus said with a happy tone.

Then it clicked in that short split second before they lunged at me. They were here to take me. Trip yanked the door open, almost unhinging it. My fight or flight instinct kicked in, and I ran upstairs. Stupid move, but I had nowhere else to run. Sei’s body was too weak to fight anyway.

I struggled to run up the stairs. I was nearly at the top when Virus grabbed my heel and pulled me down, hitting my head against the hard steps. I tasted metal in my mouth, and I instantly knew I was bleeding. I tried shaking his hand off, but Trip took the back of my shirt and hoisted me up, pinning me to the wall. A sharp prick entered my neck, and I knew it was a needle. Virus had injected something in me.

My pushing against Trip’s wrists weakened and my head began to spin. All my muscles failed to work as if I were still in the early stages of rehab. I fell forward, using my last bit of strength to clutch onto Trip’s shirt and look him in the eyes.

“…Why…?” I asked, but it was barely a whisper.

Virus’ hand ran through my hair, a slight twinge of pain running down my spine before he whispered in my ear. “You’re all in one.”


	2. The Beginnning of Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren wakes up, chained to the floor. Hersha and Welter taunt his inevitable torture, and their masters become particularly interested in Ren's ability to speak with Allmates, even when they're silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait -3- Exam, ya know?
> 
> Enjoy~

  

_Danger…_

_Ren?_

 

_Wake up, Ren._

_Reeeeen~_

 

My eyes opened, but I saw darkness. There was something covering my eyes. My head pounded like what I’d imagine a hangover felt like. Where was I? I couldn’t remember.

 

Virus Trip… They were at my home. I winced, trying to pressure my brain to think. They forced their way in. They grabbed me… And I passed out.

 

_“You’re all in one.”_

 

Those were Virus’ last words to me. What did that mean? Better yet, where was I and why did they take me?

 

I tried to get up, to make any sort of menial movement, but my hands were chained to the floor, as well as my feet. My joints were stiff from the curled position I was in. But the most embarrassing fact I had to live with was that I had absolutely no clothes on. It was like being an Allmate again - save the fur.

 

I grunted, tugging at the chains harshly in a vain attempt at trying to escape. I had to get out of here. I had to go back home to Aoba.

 

_You won’t escape~_

 

I frowned, suddenly stopping. I may be a human, but I still have the telepathy of Allmates. The quiet ones to humans still could speak to other Allmates via their mind. I could still sense it, so I knew there was an Allmate nearby.

 

“Hello? Who was that?” I asked out loud, sounding more feeble and frail than I wanted to. Slight slithering sounds echoed off the cold floor as a scaly body brushed along my arm. I tensed. A snake.

 

_I am Hersha. My master will be home soon. Then we can all play together. _

His voice was like a mocking whisper weaving into my thoughts. His ‘S’s were drawn out seductively as his tail flicked against my thigh. The snake was clearly an Allmate I wouldn’t have interacted with at all. He was obviously a sadistic brat just like his master, which I’m definitely guessing is Virus. Even so; desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

“Hersha,” I said with a begging voice, “Hersha, please. I used to be an Allmate like you. That’s why I can hear you. Please let me go.”

 

_I cannot. I am physically unable to and I am not allowed to. Besides, I like a little company. It gets lonely here when you’re stuck with a dimwit partner._

 

Another voice charmed in with a much deeper and aggressive tone.

 

_Well life isn’t all diamonds and roses with you either._

“So they’re two of you?” I raised an eyebrow. “Who might you be?”

 

_Welter_. The deeper voiced male answered. He was a lot like Trip in the way that he didn’t speak much and, if he did, it was short sentences or one word answers. I wondered what form he took; probably something as aggressive as Trip like a wolf or a tiger.

 

“Welter, can you set me free?” I asked, hoping he was something with opposable thumbs.

 

_I am physically unable to. My form prevents me of that action._

 

Hersha chipped in.

 

_He’s also too stupid to do anything right even if he could._

 

Welter let off a low, threatening growl. Lion. He must be a lion. I could hear the two Allmates bicker, and it was driving me crazy. I couldn’t do anything about it, though. I started to regret thinking of Clara as annoying. These two definitely took the prize on that factor.

 

“Can you two not fight?” I huffed uncomfortably. “I’d rather not hear stupid arguments. I hear it enough around Koujaku and Noiz.”

 

They obviously didn’t know whom I was referring to, but they didn’t seem to mind or care. They did, however, stop fighting. I could feel Hersha slither and coil around my waist, his head propped onto my chest. Hersha was heavy which made me realised he was a more threatening snake - an anaconda.

 

_You said you were an Allmate. But you’re human now. How?_

 

“I used to be a part of Aoba, my best friend. I was a part of his conscious. Then I went into a stray Allmate body. Sei, my brother, gave his body to me before he died.” I explained, trying to gain the Allmate’s trust.

 

Hersha’s head lifted as if he recognised the name.

 

_Sei? From Oval Tower? Now that you told me I can definitely see the resemblance. My master and Trip had lots of fun with him. Sometimes Welter and I could join._

I shivered. “I know. I have his memories.”

 

A sudden clanging of keys and turning of the door knob alerted my being. I didn’t panic, but I wasn’t placid either. They were home and there was no telling what they were going to do to me.

 

“Hello, Ren-san.” Virus’ clearly jovial tone hit a nerve. He pissed me off. I wanted to get up and punch him in the face, but I knew not to do that to your captors. They’d lash out and hurt you instead. I decided to ignore them and look away, not showing any fear for them.

 

“Ya-ho, Ren?” Trip kicked my side, causing me to splutter in pain, gasping for air. “Oh, great. You are alive.”

 

That last remark made me worried. Just what kind of psychopaths had just taken me? Oh wait, the kinds that would screw Sei, who had an extremely weak heart. They could have killed him when they did those things to him. I’ve researched couples who have died during sex because their heart couldn’t withstand such a feat. Sick fucks…

 

“Look, Trip,” Virus chuckled, “He’s trying to ignore us. How cute?”

 

I heard him crouch down next to me and take my blindfold off. Light hit my eyes and I had to squint to adjust. Virus ran his hands along my skin, his calloused fingers from brutal yakuza fights trailing along the shaft of my cock. I gasped and tried to close my legs, only for Hersha to wrap his body around my legs and separate them.

 

“Brat!” I spat at the snake.

 

_‘Oops’_ The arrogant Allmate said with amusement. _‘My bad.’_

 

“It’s not funny, Hersha. Let go of me!” I growled, my inner Allmate instinct starting to show.  Trip and Virus’ synthetic cyan eyes shared a curious look. They were staring at me like I was strange. Then I realised it: they couldn’t hear Hersha. That point must’ve clicked in Virus because a small entertained grin spread along his lips.

 

“I didn’t tell you my Allmate’s name. You can communicate with others?” He asked.

 

I nodded. “Hersha and Welter are exactly like you.” -an intimidating asshole and a dumb sadist.

 

Trip seemed interested to know more about my abilities, judging by the look in his eyes, so he began unchaining me. Virus gave him an inquisitive look.

 

“I want to know more.” Trip said, reading his expression. “Your room or mine?”

 

“Neither.” I cut in.

 

Virus smirked. “Mine. And Ren-san? You don’t make choices here. We make them for you.”

 

~~~

 

“A-Ah!”

 

My nails dug into the white sheets, my wrists battered more from being pinned roughly. My chest heaved upwards, forcing my back to arch as bumps formed along my skin. They were cruel; far more cruel than I thought possible. Their masters were worse for ordering them to do it.

 

Virus clasped tightly onto my wrists as Trip moved his two wet fingers inside me, prying my hole open. No matter how much I wanted to close my legs, Trip kept them spread with little effort.

 

“Ren-san is a good boy.” Virus nuzzled his face into my neck, placing small kisses along my collarbone. I wanted it to stop. I didn’t want this. I wanted Aoba.

 

“Please.” I whimpered. “Please stop.”

 

Trip almost looked hurt at my request. In retaliation he added a third digit, my insides tightening against his fingers. I gripped the sheets tighter, and cried out. It was painful. I had never had this before, nor had I ever wanted it. Neither bothered to care about my feelings though.

 

Virus ran his nails over my chest, scraping at my skin. I gasped when he took hold of my nipples with his fingers, squeezing, twisting and tweaking them to gain a reaction out of me. My face was heating up and my breath went ragged. A jolt of pleasure surged through my veins with every thrust of Trip’s fingers or tug of my nipples. And then it hit me instantly with a flood of desire as Trip brushed his fingers at my prostate.

 

“A-Ah!” I cried. “Not there! Not there!”

 

It was so dirty to want it. I felt like a whore when they touched me and made me want them. It brought tears to my eyes. Aoba… Save me…

 

Trip grinned and kissed my tip. “Looks like I found it.” He cooed. And much to my dismay he pressed into the spot, my need to be touched peaking. I glanced down at him and gulped, my eyes widening. I was about to scream at him to stop until I felt his tongue slide into my clenching hole, his fingers only thrusting harder. I choked down my moans and felt a tear run down my cheek. It was torture being held against my will. I hated it so much.

 

My length throbbed with the need to release. I didn’t notice that I even thrusted my hips forward to get some sort of imaginary friction from the air. The sight made Virus chuckle.

 

“Ah, Ren-san.” He ran his fingers through my hair. “Impatient, aren’t we?”

 

“B-Bastard!” I spat at him, growling like the inner animal I was. Virus ceased to be amused at my actions, gripping my hair harder with a painful tug. His lips brushed at my earlobe.

 

“You should learn not to insult the men who own you.” His voice intimidated me. He wasn’t angry - Virus never got angry and I wasn’t willing to find out if he even had an angry side- but he still managed to control me. And the worst part was that even if I wanted to fight back I’d jeopardise my health and, possibly, Aoba’s. There’s no telling at what would happen to him if I die…

 

I shivered and relaxed against both of them. They win. I’m not going to fight a losing battle. I know when I’m beaten.

 

“Look, Trip, he’s giving up.” Virus grinned sadistically. “Looks like our pet will be easier to train than I thought.”

 

Trip grunted in response and took out his fingers. I let out a sigh, happy to be free of them… Until I felt something much bigger. My eyes widened and I tried to thrash away. Virus held down my forearms, and chuckled at my attempt to stop me. He was mocking me. Useless as I was it didn’t lessen the burning wildfire of agony that bloomed when Trip slowly and sadistically pushed his cock inside me. A scream ripped out my throat and my toes curled in discomfort. I didn’t know how far he got inside me when I felt a tear slide down my cheek. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt so badly.

 

Virus gave me a scrutinising expression, his brow creased as he saw my, now, freely flowing tears. I hated being degraded to an emotional mess and now he was only staring at it.

 

“Oi, idiot.” He snapped, staring at Trip, who instantly stopped pushing his cock in me. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “You didn’t prepare him enough. Now you made Ren-san upset.”

 

The whole sentenced stirred astonishment within me.

 

Trip rolled his eyes. He was obviously used to Virus’ verbal abuse. He would never be genuinely concerned; he just used my tears for his own personal amusement. It, in fact, only made my situation worse.

 

Trip, in retaliation, thrust the rest of his cock into my ass. I instantly grabbed onto the sheets and spread my legs wider. If I fought it would only prolong the torture. I just have to grin and bear it until I found a logical way of escaping.

 

Even with the searing pain, Trip never ceased. His cock pounded into me, making me lose breath with every single gyration of his hips. I shut my eyes tightly as I moved back against him when the pain subsided. It felt so good; better than I anticipated. Trip pulled his cock out entirely before slamming it back in, my ass aching with pain and pleasure at the force.

 

“Trip,” Virus said, “it’s time for me to join now.”

 

“J-Ah! Join?” I stuttered out, my eyes blurred by the light when I opened them to look at Virus. He didn’t answer me, but Trip did. He pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap. My arms instinctively wrapped around Trips neck as I panted against his chest. I was sweaty - a feeling I had never really felt before - as I was pressed against him. I heard rustling of clothes and I assumed Virus was undressing. I was exhausted already, but I wasn’t naïve enough to think they were done. Oh no, this was just the beginning.

 

Virus’ long slender fingers gripped my hips as he ordered Trip to lift my ass up a little. I gritted my teeth and dugs my nails into his back in anticipation. Searing pain flared up my buttocks as my ass was being abusively stretched by both men. My nails scratched deep into Trip’s back, most likely drawing blood. I tried to take steady breathes between cries of distress. And then it stopped. They were both in; all three of us panting. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, which soon spread to my crotch, at the mere thought of two men taking me and doing what they pleased with me.

 

“One…” Trip sighed.

 

“Two…” Virus chimed in.

 

“Three.”

 

Simultaneously they moved, their cocks ripping mercilessly into me. I moaned and whimpered repetitively as their speed continued to increase. A sudden pressure began to build up in my core; cautioning me on a forthcoming (excuse the pun) climax. It started to increase gradually, but the pressure started to skyrocket when they both hit a spot inside my ass.

 

“Mn… Ah!” I covered my mouth immediately. I let out an embarrassingly loud yelp and I could feel them grinning at each other.

 

“Found it.” Trip said with a cocky upturn of his lips. And then they became savages, craving to see me become theirs. Their cocks thrusted into the same sweet spot over and over to the point my erection was throbbing and begging to be touched. One last thrust sent me into a massive euphoria; my climax spreading throughout my body. The lewd noise I let out caused them to come inside me, their faces screwing up and tilting back in ecstasy.

 

They both pulled out of me, and I collapsed against the bed instantly. They had sapped all my energy from my body. I could feel their come dripping out of my ass as they both leaned in to kiss my forehead.

 

“You’re so special, my little puppy.” Virus whispered.

 

Both of them left me, beelining for a shower, leaving me to my thoughts. My eyes were half closed when I came to a simple conclusion. I have always been a pet and always will be. I am destined to be a pet. Nothing more.

 

But one thought stopped me in my tracks. Aoba would want me to fight. He would want me to come home. He loved me.

 

I smiled to myself as I slipped into a sweet unperturbed slumber.


End file.
